


Anything

by labeledbones



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Second date, wine in paper cups in the backseat of his car. . .</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Second night, new house, half unpacked boxes, wine in plastic cups. . .</i>
</p>
<p>Just a little run-on sentence Jim/Pam nonsense that came out of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

Second date, wine in paper cups in the backseat of his car, their knees propped up against the front seats, windows down, air from a cool spring night coming in with the smell of wet grass and something else that gets all tied up with her memories until her chest just aches pleasantly, the skirt of her dress pooling around her thighs, but she is not embarrassed, she is emboldened by her own skin, the way it looks in the dark, the way it feels when the breeze slips over her knees, the way his eyes move back and forth back and forth, she doesn't move to adjust the fabric, lets it fall where it will, she has grown, she has changed, this is what she's saying with her skin, this is what she's saying with her voice now, “I've changed, I've grown,” and he nods and then he smiles, his teeth bright in the darkness, and he says, “I know. I've changed too,” and she nods and doesn't smile, just tilts her head back to look at him, thinks about his hand on her thigh, thinks about how she can think about that now, all the things she can allow herself to think about now, not just think about, act on, her bones humming loudly in her skin, alive alive alive, and he says, “What do you think's gonna happen?” 

Second date, wine in paper cups, spring air on her skin, his eyes in the darkness, she shrugs, says, “Anything.”

Second night, new house, half unpacked boxes, wine in plastic cups, two kids sleeping, miraculously, peacefully, upstairs, a broken air conditioner and the oppressive Texas summer heat coming in through open windows, sweat on his forehead, trickling down her back, she is watching him, feet in his lap, this new person he's become, makes her feel new too, they have gone through this year, all of its terror, all of its desolation, and come out on the other side, reborn, his eyes move along her thighs in her cut off shorts like he wants to devour her, and she reacts like his hands hold mysteries now, because they do, after all this time he has surprised her, and she says it, “You surprised me,” and he nods, trailing a finger against the back of her knee, making her shake, he says,“Bad surprises, but surprises we needed,” and she nods, finds the hem of her tank top and pulls it up and over, bare skin in the thick heat, his eyes turning dark, and she says, “What do you think's gonna happen?”

Second night, new house, wine in plastic cups, salt skin as his mouth comes down on her collarbone where he lets the word fall out, “Anything.”


End file.
